thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ixil Estus
Ixil Estus is a boy from District Eleven. He was reaped for his Hunger Games. Info Name: Ixil Estus District Eleven Age: 15 Weapons: Ixil will use darts. He will put his darts in poison, so poisontipped darts for the ranged weapons. On close range he will use a knife, just to stab or slit. Appearance: Ixil is a black boy from District Eleven. He has short black hair. He is brown eyes and always smiles. You will never see him without a smile on his except when he is the Hunger Games. He is around 5'4 and rather skinny. He seems to have lack of muscles. Personality: Ixil is a kind hearted boy. He would never hurt a single person. He is used to people around him since he is the son of the mayor. Ixil always feared reapings like most of the children of district Eleven. He has a weird habit to always stare at people when he is interessed in stuff they do or tell. Backstory: Ixil is the son of the mayor of District Eleven and never has to work for money. His parents earned enough money to feed his whole family. On a young age he saw an ancient movie, from before Panem was stated. It was about a sport that they used to play on earth before it changed. There was on board where people threw darts at. They lose points and when they reached zero by ending with a double that person would win. He became interessed in this sport and asked his father if they had any darts. His father told this in the district and promised a reward for the one that found darts. Days gone by when some old lady came to their house. She gave them the darts and her father gave her enough money to live for another year but the lady died soon. Ixil stole the money and donated it to the local orphanage. They were happy with this money and could feed some children for another year. One day his life drasticly changed. One morning when he was training with his dart skills he forgot that it was reaping day. He lived repalatively close to the square so this wasn't a problem untill he heard his name through a microphone. He was reaped for the Hunger Games but he wasn't there. He sprinted out of his house and let them quickly take his blood. When he saw that it was him that got reaped he broke down. His father sat on the stage, crying. Ixil raised his head and walked on the stage. He went into the Hunger Games knowing that his chances of coming home were small. Strengths: Being good at darts his aim is terrific. He can hit his target very easy and knows that this might help him in the Hunger Games. He also is very silent and fast. He can move fast without making any noises. Weaknesses: Ixil always decides to stay somewhere where something intressting happens. When he sees someone getting killed he will most likely stick around untill they decide that he is the next target, Then he will run for his life. Ixil has never swam before in his life. Making him easy to drown. Climbing trees is also something he never learnt in his whole life. Interview Angle: Ixil will talk about his obsession with darts, explain the capitol what it is. Hoping that this is enough to impress atleast some capitol citizens. Private Session: Ixil will show how fast he can be and silent. He will make sure that the gamemakers first don't notice him coming in. When he is there he will say loud that he is there. He will call his name and district and will walk away to a station with aims. He will grab a few darts and throw them, hitting the bullseye almost everytime. He will throw some fake ducks in the air and throw darts at them. He will chose the poison out of a few different liquids. Dip his darts into the poison and asks if there are any living animals around. He will throw a poisonous dart at the animal while it is running and hit it, killing it. Alliance: When he scores a really high training score he will try to convince the careers that he is capable of joining them. When he doesn't have the right requirements he will try to form an alliance with two or three people. He will make sure that they will cover eachothers weaknesses so he can survive with them. Bloodbath strategy: In the bloodbath Ixil will just run in. He will grab a backpack and will try to grab atleast one knife and maybe some darts. He hopes that in his backpack will be poison so he can use it. He will quickly dip one of his darts in poison and throw it at a fighting career (unless he is with the careers) or another tribute that seems to be strong. He will then gather up with his allies (if not in the careers, when he is in the careers he will stick around at the bloodbath killing). When he gathered up he will flee the bloodbath and stay with his allies. Rest of the games strategy: He will stick with his allies. He will make sure they will survive and may possibly use some people as a human shield. When they are nearing the top 7 he will try to kill all of his allies with his darts. After this he will be on his own and hope for the best. He will also rely on his sponsors. Token: He will take a flight from home (a flight is the paper thingy at the end of a dart). On this flight there will be his name and a huge eleven. Category:Tributes Category:Wesolini Category:District 11 Category:15 year olds Category:Males Category:Career Tribute Category:Reaped Category:Characters